The present invention relates to a fast assembled oil-collecting trough and clip ring structure, including a conic glass-made fry pan cover and a circular clip ring disposed on the edge of the trough. The fry pan cover can be fast and easily associated with the clip ring without detachment. The fry pan cover can be also fast and easily separated from the clip ring for cleaning the same independently.
A conventional fry pan cover is generally an integral structure. Some other fry pan covers are disposed with a grip or a projecting handle. Moreover, European Patent Publication No. EP0192163B1 filed on Nov. 10, 1989 and entitled "cover for frying and cooking appliances" as shown in FIG. 1 discloses an assembly of a fry pan cover and a clip ring. The fry pan cover 1a is assembled with the clip ring 3a by means of several clip members 2a in such a manner that one end of the clip member 2a is hung on the clip ring 3a, while the other end thereof is for the fry pan cover 1a to place thereon. According to such arrangement, the clip member 2a cannot tightly associate the fry pan cover with the clip ring.
Taiwanese Patent Publication No. 209996 filed on Feb. 24, 1993 and entitled "novel fluid type fry pan cover structure" as shown in FIG. 2 discloses a fry pan cover 1b assembled with a clip ring 3b by means of several latch clips 2b. Such measure also fails to tightly secure the clip ring to the fry pan cover.